Evaluate the efficacy of a Problem-Solving Therapy (PST) intervention for spouses/partners of prostate cancer patients. Adapt a detailed caregivers' problem solving therapy (PST) treatment manual to be utilized as the standardized protocol for teaching problem-solving skills to the spouses/partners of men with prostate cancer, field test and evaluate the efficacy of PST within a randomized, controlled clinical trial in decreasing spouses'/partners'/ and patients' emotional distress, enhancing dyadic adjustment and enhancing patient and spouse/partner Health-Related Quality of Life (HRQOL) in comparison to standard psychological care.